The invention relates to a lens arrangement for observation and surgical treatment of the vitreous or retina of the eye, and more particularly for use in vitreoretinal surgery.
Direct ophthalmoscopy lenses which create a virtual image within the eye and indirect ophthalmoscopy lenses which create a real image outside of the eye are two lens types which have been used for fundus observation and as aids in the surgical treatment of the eye. Known lenses of this type that are used in vitreoretinal surgery are maintained on the eye through the use of a handle that is held by an assistant during the surgery. A problem exists with the use of such a handle in that the assistant may require considerable prior experience in vitreoretinal surgical procedures, and that the exact lens position required may be tiresome as well as difficult to maintain over the course of the surgery, especially if there is some movement of the eye or if some movement of the imaging lens is desired to aid the physician in his work.
It is also known to hold such lenses in place with the use of a suture down ring. The suture down ring is comprised of metal or other bio-compatible material and has one or more extending fingers or leg portions around which sutures, which have been sewn into the sclera, are tied. The lens, which may be, for example, a plano-concave direct ophthalmoscopy lens or an indirect ophthalmoscopy lens system comprised of two or more elements, slips into the suture down ring and is thereby stabilized and centered over the cornea. Commonly, a sterile interface solution is used in conjunction with the lens to produce an optical interface of the lens with the eye. The suture down ring has been successfully used, but because its use involves a suturing procedure it could be desirably avoided were there to be a suitable non-invasive alternative.